


ART - Star Trek (TOS)

by Tarlan



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Digital Art, Fandom Stocking 2013, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star Trek - The Original Series - wallpapers created for Fandom Stocking 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - Star Trek (TOS)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allekha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allekha/gifts), [angelus2hot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/gifts), [AR (akerwis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akerwis/gifts), [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts), [downtohades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/downtohades/gifts), [eerian_sadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/gifts), [gladdecease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/gifts), [ollipop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ollipop/gifts), [pktsknd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pktsknd/gifts), [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/gifts), [Sirvalkyrie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sirvalkyrie), [unbidden_truth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbidden_truth/gifts), [voksen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voksen/gifts).



These are all the various color backgrounds for the wallpapers I created for Fandom Stocking 2013. It was the only way to fill so many stockings in such a small amount of time... but everyone got something unique and, where possible or known, tailored to what they wanted :) Please click on the image for the wallpaper size.

**Spock**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/507024/507024_original.jpg)  
  
---  
  
**James T. Kirk**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/506507/506507_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/452451/452451_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/433027/433027_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/432817/432817_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/430579/430579_original.jpg)  
  
---  
  
**Kirk and Spock**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/476050/476050_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/452067/452067_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/451704/451704_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/451479/451479_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/448682/448682_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/448132/448132_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/439313/439313_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/433425/433425_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/433184/433184_original.jpg)  
  
---


End file.
